


At Least You're Okay

by passionate_fruit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, i don't remember writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionate_fruit/pseuds/passionate_fruit
Summary: Peter got flung to the ground, but disappears anyway.





	At Least You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, not my best work. I really suck at pacing, so this fic feels a little choppy in some areas. I'm hoping that it makes sense.
> 
> And, at the very least, that you understand this concept. If someone else wants to write a better version of this fic, go right ahead.
> 
>  
> 
> ((I also had no idea how to write Ned's parents, so I didn't, I'm sorry))

The giant spaceship was long gone, but Ned, along with nearly everybody in his neighborhood, still sat warily, glancing through their windows. Nearly everybody’s blinds were pulled shut, some windows even blocked off, but Ned had spotted those barriers being moved multiple times to allow curious glances to the sky.

According to the news, a few families had already evacuated New York. Nearly every other family had thought about it, and were probably ready to go at a moment’s notice. But somehow, this attack felt… bigger than New York.

Ned pried his eyes away from the empty sky and turned to see his bag packed beside him. He somehow felt more secure to see it right there, not only next to his parents’ bags, but Peter and May’s as well.

Ned remembered watching the spaceship as Peter flung himself out of the window. It terrified him to have no idea where his best friend might be, but the feeling only increased when Ned had the sneaking suspicion that Spider-Man was on the ship.

His heart squeezed in his chest as Ned tried to imagine telling May that her nephew was _on_ the ship that was currently taking off, back into _space._

Something told him that she wouldn’t be as surprised as she would be worried.

When he had gotten back to the school from their abandoned field trip, Ned wasn’t surprised to see May with his parents, searching desperately through a sea of panicked teenagers to find their kid. May met Ned’s eyes and--

Well, let’s just say that Ned’s parents offered her a place to stay that wouldn’t be so… _empty._

Neither of them had spoken much about it, but both of them had sat, staring out the window as Ned’s parents tried to find ways to ensure their safety should they have to evacuate. May was hugging the bag she had packed for Peter, and Ned was idley picking at one of the many lego sets that Peter had helped him build.

Then there was a loud knocking at the door. Ned heard his mom answer it. There was gasping and shouting, and then Peter was pushed through the entryway and into May’s arms.

Peter’s clothes were wrinkled and dirty, as they often were after he came back from being Spider-Man. He was missing his jacket, as well as his left shoe, and his breathing was loud and hitched every few breaths as though he was crying, but his eyes were dry.

He recounted to them the story in hushed whispers, May’s hands still clutching her nephew as Ned subconsciously rebuilt the lego sets he had ripped apart.

Aliens, wizards, Mr. Stark, a new suit, a parachute, and a very long fall later, Peter had found himself trying to calm crowds of panicked people before the police took over and Peter reluctantly made his way back home.

Something about the way Peter was shaking made Ned very aware that the story was likely missing details, but no one brought it up.

A few hours later, May had gotten up to answer the many phone calls she was getting from coworkers, neighbors, and panicked teachers who had taken roll only to notice a certain boy was missing. Peter sat next to Ned, staring unfocused at the bottom windowsill. Everybody’s bags and suitcases sat piled off to Ned’s right.

Ned only wished that there was something he could do at times like these. His parents had gone over to the neighbors’ houses to help them prepare their belongings as well. Ned could’ve came with, but chose to stay by a shaky Peter instead.

Which, in some ways, was a lot harder. Ned didn’t have to say a word to Peter to know that his best friend wanted to be up there in space, with Iron Man and the wizard and the action. Not because it was space and that would be totally awesome, but because Peter would feel better to know that he could do something to help out his heroes and every civilian.

And, as cool as it is to have a best friend who’s a _superhero_ , Ned didn’t really want to imagine all the risks that came with.

Ned took a shaky breath. “Peter…” 

Peter’s eyes met his slowly, and Ned found himself unable to speak, but Peter understood him anyway. 

“I know Ned. But it’s…” Peter took a long look at the empty sky, the sun setting, turning the sky shades of pink and orange, in a shockingly normal way, “hard to not _be there,_ to not know what’s going on.” 

Ned looked at Peter. Peter stared back. 

“For all we know, they could’ve already _won._ Mr. Stark, the wizard, whoever else was fighting… They could be off celebrating and on their way back home. Or, they could be _losing,_ fighting and dying for us, and we would never know the difference.” Peter’s voice was strangely calm and quiet. From the other room, Ned could hear May’s footsteps. 

“I’m glad I can at least tell how _you_ are.” Ned replied. May walked in silently, sitting beside Peter once again. Peter smiled slightly at Ned, and it somehow managed to be reassuring. 

A few hours later, and Ned found himself gasping awake to a flailing arm right in his face. 

The TV was on, remaining paused on the credits of whatever movie they had just watched. It almost felt normal. Ned couldn’t count the amount of sleepovers he’d had with Peter, on this exact couch. The plates from his homemade dinner sat on the coffee table in front of him. There were 5 plates, although it appeared that Ned’s parents had left to sleep in their own room at some point. May was asleep in the loveseat. The clock read 2:41 AM. 

Beside him, Peter was gasping for breath. Ned watched, panicked and confused as Peter stood up, his whole body shaking. He only made it a few steps before he fell down. 

“Peter!” Ned got up quickly and slid off the couch to reach his friend. May was getting up somewhere in his peripheral vision. 

“I… I don’t feel so good.” Peter said. He didn’t look so good either. Peter was shaking and sweating and pale. May was reaching for his forehead. 

“Peter! Peter, what’s going on? What happened?” May was fussing over him as Ned watched, trying not to panic. 

Peter sat up quickly and met May’s eyes before he collapsed into her. Peter’s arm was stretched out. Ned took his hand and squeezed it. 

“I don’t… I d-don’t… I can’t, I--” Peter pulled back, his wild eyes switching from May’s to Ned’s as they filled up with tears. “I don’t wanna go.” 

Ned was even more confused. So was May. Peter’s body became blurry as Ned’s eyes filled with tears too. 

Except… Ned blinked. Peter’s legs looked fuzzy and hazy, and it looked as though pieces were drifting farther and farther away. 

“No!” May cried. “Peter! Peter, look at me, you’re safe, you’re okay, Peter, look at me!” May’s voice was shaking. Ned was shaking. Peter was turning to dust. 

“You’re right here. We’re with you. It’ll be okay. We’re right here.” Ned repeated calming words as though on autopilot. 

“Stay with us Peter, stay with _me._ ” May was crying and pulling Peter back into a hug. 

Peter’s eyes were shut tightly, tears falling fast and freely. “I’m sorry.” 

Ned felt Peter’s hand become stiff before it crumpled in his hands. May was screaming. Ned’s parents ran into the room. Everything felt distant. Dust slipped through his fingers. 

Ned didn’t understand. No one did. More screams could be heard around the neighborhood. 

There was a blocked-off window taunting him. Not knowing may have actually been better, in the most painful way. Ned wondered if anyone knew. Mr. Stark, the wizard, anyone else. He wondered if they were fighting. If they were losing. If they were dead. Or if they were celebrating on their way home, not knowing that they lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there's that. 
> 
> As it says in the tags, I don't really remember writing this. I wrote it when I got home from the theater after watching the movie. And haven't edited it sense. I kind of want to, but something about it makes me not want to. You know when you're trying to draw something, and you can tell that the anatomy is off somewhere, but you also know that you couldn't do better? Like, sure, that's not what a hand looks like, but that's the best you can do and erasing it and starting over would probably only make it worse? That's me with this fic and it's only getting more and more frustrating to look at :/


End file.
